


Is It Possible

by TLHRfanfic



Series: Tumblr Fluff Requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel/Demon Relationship, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being Idiots, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Boys In Love, Celestial AU, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Flashbacks, Flirting, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flirty Roman, Forbidden Love, Immortality, Immortals, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Star-crossed, Teasing, Timeless love, True Love, Virgil being anxious, star crossed lovers sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLHRfanfic/pseuds/TLHRfanfic
Summary: Request sent in to my tumblr by anon asked for:Prinxiety but they're an angel and demon who just can't stop running into each other, and lowkey don't want to stop?SummaryVirgil is an angel who has become alarmingly close with the one being he has no business being close with. Roman, the demon, on the other hand believes alarmingly close is just what they need to be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Fluff Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Is It Possible

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader for this fic [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread my stuff to make sure its up to par: [romantichopelessly](https://romantichopelessly.tumblr.com/) & [sunshineandteddybears](https://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/).

Virgil wasn't in existence for The Beginning... but it was close. Never ask an angel how long they've been around. At best, like Virgil, that's way too much math and there are far better things to do. At worst... well, as far as Virgil had been told, those people are never heard from again. While Angels were supposed good and pure and faultless—blah blah blah—he'd dated a couple and knew better. Heh. Boy did he know better. 

_Anyway._

The point was, Virgil had been around for a very long time and he had never, _ever_ met anyone as exhausting and irritating as Roman.

“Aww, did you miss me, angel?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat that rose up the back of his neck. 

“Right. Me, a lowly angel, missing the Prince of Darkness. I don’t think so.”

Roman—a demon—actually pouted. 

Virgil sensed the other behind him but when the demon wrapped his arms—and tail—around him, Virgil just sighed and pressed back into the touch.

Their... _relationship_...was a complicated one, to say the very least. 

“Don’t think you can try to distract me, Roman,” he said, turning around in his arms even as he said it. Unfortunately, as he was supposed to be watching over Remy, ready at a moment’s notice to guide the barista toward goodness, he was not doing a very good job at not being distracted.

“Darling. I’m a demon. Distraction is inevitable. I’d be happy to give you a demon-stration.”

Virgil actually snorted at that. He couldn’t help it. Ever since he’d become best friends with the human Patton, one that he had saved from Roman’s temptation, Virgil had become a sucker for puns. Roman seemed proud of himself. 

Suddenly, his expression became sincere. Soft. 

“I know we’re supposed to hate each other, kitten, but I don’t—”

“Roman, stop.”

“—hate you, Virgil.”

Virgil grumbled under his breath. Here it came. 

“I love you, kitten.”

It wouldn’t be the first, or the last, time he’d said those words to Virgil.

»»———— ☠ ————««

Virgil thought back to the first time Roman had said those three little words. 

He couldn’t recall the year—that was thousands upon thousands of lifetimes ago—but he could remember the day just like it was yesterday. 

Roman had just beaten Virgil, tempting the human that they were both trying to win for their respectful bosses. 

_“Stop gloating,” Virgil muttered but he allowed a little sort at the victory dance the demon was currently doing._

_“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Virgil.” He grinned happily, sun glinting off his canines._

_“You are very annoying.”_

_“You know that you like me,” Roman teased, his voice sounding melodic as he spoke. Virgil’s eyes widened, his neck growing hotter and hotter._

_“I do not!”_

_“You do too—wait! Are you… are you blushing, angel?”_

_Virgil groaned and threw his hands in the air. Of all the lifetimes he had known Roman, he couldn’t understand for the existence of him why he continued to be his friend._

_Rather close friend, truth be told._

_“Just… go back to your victory!”_

_“What—oh right! Haha! I am the victor!”_

_Thank God Roman had a one track mind where victory was concerned. He watched the other and snorted as a soft smile slowly slipped onto his face. Virgil rolled his eyes at the other’s continued antics but the grin did not leave his face._

_“Aw! Look… what kind of expression is that? Does… does somebody have a crush?”_

_He was once again saying the words as if they were a little lighthearted song. Virgil tensed slightly as the other closed the distance between them, watching his every move. Once the demon reached him, however, it was with a sincere and warm gaze that Roman regarded him._

_Though he had known Roman long enough to know he had moments of sincerity, he couldn’t come up with one good reason why Roman would look at him with such warmth._

_“We’ve been at this for how long now, sweetheart?”_

_Virgil didn’t know why but he didn’t have a good feeling about this._

_“Stop,” he bristled._

_“Stop what, Virgil? I’m only pointing out the facts… Something I learned from Logan—you know, the human I_ stole _from you.”_

_Even when he was trying to be sentimental, he still had to go and rub it in._

_That was_ so _like Roman._

_What Roman was saying, however, was true. They had been at this odd friendship-rivalry for a very long time._

_He also, maybe, was correct about Virgil having a crush on him._

_Virgil didn’t have to admit it though!_

_Not to himself, and sure as hell not to Roman._

_“I don’t have a clue what you’re going on about, demon!”_

_The blush that was currently inching up the back of his neck was completely ignored in favor of scowling at the demon._

_“Uh huh,” Roman said, not sounding convinced in the slightest._

_Virgil couldn’t really blame him but Virgil had always been difficult like that._

_“Darling, we’ve been rivals, and friends, for thousands of years and for at least a couple of those thousand, we’ve been dancing around this_ thing _between us.”_

“Thing?” _Virgil asked incredulously. “We do_ not _have a_ thing _Roman.”_

_But… perhaps they did._

_Still. Roman was a demon and Virgil was an angel._

_It just wouldn’t_ —couldn’t— _work. And Virgil, ever one to guard his heart, was not about to take a chance on something that had no hope of ever working out._

_“Virgil,” Roman began, sounding sad. He moved to stand right in front of him._

_Virgil was sure he should move away but, he was a little ashamed to admit, he just didn’t want to._

_Looking down at the shorter being, Virgil sighed as he caught the adoration and affection in those golden eyes._

_“Roman,” Virgil said, his tone defensive._

_“Virgil… I’m certain I’m in love with you.”_

_~~God damn it.~~ _

“Why?”

_Roman looked confused and perhaps a little affronted._

_“What do you mean ‘why’?”_

_“I mean that exactly, Roman. Why? Why, why, why,_ why _?”_

_Virgil moved away from the other as he started to pace back and forth._

_“You are a demon. I am an angel. Roman—it’s impossible.”_

_“I like a challenge…”_

_“There is no challenge here. There is no_ anything! _We are supposed to be enemies! Why can you not get that?”_

_Roman smiled a soft, sad smile._

_“You’ll never be an enemy to me, sweetheart.”_

_Virgil blushed and gestured wildly with his hands._

_“Stop!” His pacing interrupted, Virgil put his face into his hands and groaned._

_Roman closed the distance between once more._

_“Virgil, I am going to embrace you.”_

_Roman gave the angel time to move away if he wished before pulling Virgil into his arms. Virgil tensed at first but made no motion to pull away. Eventually, he closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace._

_“It’s okay, sweetheart. I love you and I’ve got all the time in existence for you to realize that we are simply meant to be.”_

_“You simple minded fool…” Virgil grumbled but it was with a shaky breath that he gazed down at the other._

_“I am far from simple, my dearest angel.”_

_That was God’s Honest truth too. Roman was most eccentric._

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_Roman chuckled deeply before pulling away just enough to take Virgil’s hand and bow over it, kissing the back of his hand as he looked up at him from beneath long dark lashes. Heart thumping heavily against his chest, Virgil quickly pulled his hand away before flailing his hands wildly once more._

There were quite a few times after that, but each one was met with Virgil’s dismissal. Confessions brushed off and pretended they didn’t make his heart stir. Denying what he wanted. It just never seemed like the right time. 

Then again, in Virgil’s mind, no time would ever be right. 

The next time Virgil could recall in complete detail was nine hundred years, give or take a couple hundred, after the first. 

_Virgil snorted as Roman growled the moment the human they’d both been watching over made the decision to stay on the straight and narrow. His lip curled slightly, showing off twin sharp fangs, making the demon’s displeasure clear as glass._

_“What’s wrong, Roman?” Virgil teased with a smirk. “Can’t take the heat? Get out of hell.”_

_Roman made a face and proceeded to actually stick his tongue out._

_“Rude.”_

_Roman pouted but comfortable silence soon fell between them as they watched the human. Virgil was enjoying the moment but soon tensed. Companionable silence usually led to one thing._

_“Virgil…”_

_The demon’s voice was soft, warm, and gentle. It warmed him completely and when the other pulled him into a firm embrace, Virgil allowed it._

_“Roman,” Virgil said after some time, his voice quiet and a little shaky._

_“Yes, dear angel?”_

_“We… we can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“You are a demon and I am an angel.”_

_“Very observant, my dear.”_

_“Fool.”_

_“Only a fool in love.”_

_“Oh my God, you are so infuriating.”_

_Roman pouted at that but sighed and squeezed Virgil a little tighter. The angel gave a start as Roman’s tail curled around his leg but settled into the embrace once more, sighing._

_“All of your flirtation and embraces are not going to change the face that we are an angel and a demon, Roman. Nothing can change that.”_

_“Who says anything needs to change? You being an angel is one of the many things I love about you, angel.”_

_“Don’t use that word!” Virgil hissed, pressing his face into the other’s neck, blushing deeply._

_A deep chuckle left the demon, Virgil feeling the rumble of it against his body with how closely Roman held him._

_“Which word?_ Change? Angel _?”_

_Virgil pulled back to glower down at the demon._

_“You know which word!”_

_“Mmm… I don’t think I do. I’ve said so many words. It_ really _could be any one of them.”_

_Virgil growled._

_“Stop saying ‘love’!”_

_“Oh!_ That _word!”_

_“You knew very well I meant that word.”_

_“Maybe… but I wanted to hear you say it.”_

_Virgil grumbled again, ignoring the heat flooding his face._

_“You fiend.”_

_Roman laughed heartily at that. A moment later, Roman pulled back to reach up, taking Virgil’s face into his hands._

_“You know what comes next, angel.” He was right. Virgil new damn well what was coming next._

_~~God damn him.~~ _

_“I love you, Virgil.”_

_Virgil sighed heavily._

_“I really wish you wouldn’t.”_

_“Now, that’s not true.”_

_It really wasn’t but Roman definitely did not need to be privy to that information._

_“I’m going to kiss you now.”_

_Roman didn’t move to kiss him right away. Virgil assumed it was to give him time to move out of his embrace if he did not wish for the demon to kiss him. Yet, though Virgil knew he needed to leave right then, the angel just couldn’t bring himself to do it._

_Roman smiled, pressing closer to the other as he leaned up, closing his eyes as he covered Virgil’s mouth with his own. Virgil couldn’t deny, even to himself, that he felt the intense spark in that kiss. He could, however, deny, to everyone for all of time that he most definitely kissed the demon back._

_Especially to himself._

There were many similar encounters that followed after that day. There were fleeting touches and longing kisses but Virgil could never bring himself to give into Roman’s offer completely. He had come close a handful of times but the closest had been in the Roaring Twenties when the angel and demon had finally gone state-side. 

_Hello, angel~” A voice purred in his ear._

_Arms wrapped around him and Virgil pressed back into his embrace._

_“Hello, fiend.” It was said with, perhaps, a little less grumbling than was normal._

_“Mmm.”_

_Roman nuzzled into Virgil from behind, brushing his nose along the other’s neck and making him shiver._

_“Nice to not be against each other… for once.”_

_“Just because we have different charges, Roman, does not mean we aren’t against each other.”_

_“You know what I mean, kitten.”_

_Virgil sighed. Roman wasn’t wrong. He knew exactly what Roman meant but everything with him was all so confusing and complicated that he just didn’t want to deal with it._

_So, he turned around in the other’s embrace, looking down at him with determination._

_“Just shut up and kiss me, fiend.”_

_If Roman was surprised by his request—okay,_ order _—he didn’t show it. Instead, the demon smiled at him, love and adoration clear in his golden gaze._

_“Anything for you, angel.”_

_Roman reached up and held his face like he had so many times before. Virgil melted into the demon as the other kissed him deeply. If a soft, content sound escaped him as he wrapped his arms around the demon, Virgil would never admit it._

The most recent time had been a week ago. Both of them had been assigned to the same human—a young barista named Remy—and Virgil had definitely had his work cut out from him. 

_“Oooh~ I’ve got this one in the bag!”_

_Virgil rolled his eyes but had nothing to say. Roman was correct. In fact, even though Remy seemed like a good person, he would definitely fit in more with Roman’s crowd._

_Roman grinned, flashing his sharp canines._

_Virgil quickly looked away, ignoring the heat rising up the back of his neck and the way his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest._

_~~God damned human disguise.~~ _

_~~God damned Roman.~~ _

_“What is that look for, angel?”_

_Virgil startled slightly to find the demon so much closer suddenly._

_“You freaking ninja, GOD!”_

_Roman laughed at that, flashing his fangs once more._

_Virgil really wished Roman would stop doing that! In what millennium had he started to find those nasty things adorable?_

_“Why the hell don’t you wear a human disguise?”_

_Roman blinked. He then grinned slowly._

_~~God damn blush.~~ _

_“Because no human form could ever compare to all of this.”_

_Then, because he obviously had it out for the angel, Roman proceeded to gesture at all of himself while shimmying._

_Virgil scoffed but it was weak and the blush coloring his face a pretty magenta told another story._

_“Aww! So you do agree!”_

_“Shut up, you!”_

_“Nope!” Roman chirped, popping the end of the word as he flashed his sharp canines once more._

_Virgil covered his face with his hands and groaned._

_“So cute!”_

_“I am not cute!” Virgil growled but allowed the demon to pull him into a hug._

_“Okay, okay. Put your claws away, kitten.”_

_Virgil grumbled but leaned into Roman’s embrace with a content sigh._

_If only the demon could leave well enough alone for once. This was Roman he was talking about, however, so that was impossible._

_As if to prove Virgil right, Roman pulled away, causing Virgil to look down at him in surprise. The smile Roman regarded him with was softer and more sincere than Virgil had ever remembered seeing it. He tensed before relaxing once more, knowing what was coming and knowing, by now, there was no way to stop it._

_Also, there was a part of him—a very small but extremely stubborn part—that didn’t want to stop it._

_“I love you, angel.”_

_Virgil sighed heavily, nodding._

_“Yeah…” he muttered. “I know, fiend. You never give me enough milleniums to forget.”_

_Roman chuckled at that before taking his face into both hands and kissing him soundly._

_Virgil was more than happy to give into his kisses in favor of stopping any further discussions on love._

»»———— ☠ ————««

Which brought them back to the present and Roman, once again, professing his love for the angel. 

Virgil’s heart was beating rapidly against his chest and warmth settled over him. Roman’s words and actions had had that effect on him for a very long time. 

There was, however, a small but very significant difference. 

For the first time since Roman had first confessed his love, Virgil felt that—perhaps—he _could_ take a chance. 

Then there was the sudden realization that he was wholly and unreservedly in love with Roman. 

“I… I love you too…” Virgil said slowly, watching the other closely. 

Roman’s head snapped up so fast Virgil felt bad for his neck. He didn’t have long to pity his neck, however, as golden eyes grew wide with wonder. 

“Kitten… did you just—”

“Yes, fiend! I finally said it! I love you! Are you happy now?”

Roman smiled brightly, his gaze wet and filled with adoration and happiness. 

“Very, angel. Oh so very!”

Virgil sighed but smiled warmly at the demon. Shaking slightly out of nerves and the raw intensity of the moment, Virgil reached out to take Roman’s face into his hands. Brushing the other’s cheeks with his thumbs, Virgil held the other’s gaze. As if controlled by some unseen force, Virgil leaned in and kissed Roman softly—tentatively—upon his mouth.

Roman sighed into the kiss, the sound a little shaky. Virgil quickly pulled back, looking down at the other with concern. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, angel. Just… just so happy.”

He looked it too, beaming up at him and regarding him with so much love that it was almost disconcerting. 

“Fiend,” Virgil said softly with affection evident in his tone. Roman chuckled softly. 

“Angel.” 

Virgil surged forward, kissing Roman firmly on the mouth. When his demon immediately deepened the kiss, Virgil reciprocated quite happily. 

It was as the two kissed, the world continuing all around them, that Virgil had an epiphany. 

Maybe, just maybe, a demon and angel falling in love wasn’t impossible after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** Requested by an anon on my tumblr. I only hope the anon and everyone else loves this little fic as much as I do~ Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
